The present invention relates to amusement devices and, more particularly, to an amusement device in the general form of a water gun toy such as those commonly referred to as “squirt guns.”
Water and moving water is the source of much fascination and amusement, particularly when a person can actuate and control or manipulate a water source to provide a desired effect, including, as with the toy guns of the present invention, lighted and/or colored, long, powerful streams of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,129 discloses a toy water pistol with a reciprocal pump for building up pressure against a liquid for ejecting a stream thereof forwardly through a nozzle an appreciable distance, valve means for controlling the flow of the liquid, a source of electricity, light responsive means and lamps for constituting means for illuminating the stream, a buzzer and a switch for controlling the operation of the lamp and buzzer, and a trigger for simultaneously operating the valve means and switch. The water chamber or reservoir is mounted within an elongated barrel. A pump in the form of a piston, a piston rod, and rear handle is used to build air pressure within the reservoir or chamber. The air pressure from reciprocation of the piston within its cylinder forces air past a check valve and into the reservoir. The pressurized water is discharged from the reservoir through an outlet hose and it flows to a valve means. When the trigger is depressed to open the valve means against the biasing force of a spring, the pressurized water flows through an outlet hose to the nozzle at the front end of the gun. A lamp within a reflector is positioned immediately behind the nozzle to illuminate the stream of water. While the disclosed water pistol may be well-suited for its intended purpose, there is no disclosure or suggestion that the stream of liquid ejected by the pistol is coherent, or how to provide a lighted, coherent stream of liquid.